


下午茶

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: ABO 奶孩子





	下午茶

很多年后我都忘不了Steve Rogers和他的爱人James Buchanan Barnes在我咖啡厅短暂停留的那个下午。那是一个工作日，我在走出店门口的一瞬间就看到了他们，美国队长——我几乎一眼就认出他，即使他戴着一顶低调的黑色鸭舌帽——一手推着一个空的婴儿车，一手揽着另一个人，那人怀里的宝宝在哭。

 

噢，冬日战士，大众习惯这么叫他，即使他早就不干那些事儿，但很不幸，这个名号恐怕没那么容易摆脱。倘若只有他一个人，我可能不会这么快认出是他，但全世界都知道他和美国队长结婚了，不久后就生下了一个健康的宝宝。理所当然的，他们结婚的消息刚传出来的时候，祝福和反对的声音都很高，人们认为冬日战士依然很危险，他随时可能变成一个杀人狂，即使美国队长也不能为他担保。而我的小侄女是美国队长的忠实拥护者，她很激动地告诉我们冬日战士是个好人，他们两人是如何相爱，又是如何突破重重困难在一起的，就好像她亲眼见证过一样。

 

实话说，我向来对Alpha有成见，他们中大部分都把掌控Omega视作理所应当。冬日战士和美国队长结婚后七个月就生下了孩子，也就是说他婚前就怀孕了。美国队长是个英雄，但在冬日战士刚刚脱罪，身体心理各方面都不稳定的时候就让他怀孕，然后匆忙结婚，怎么看都让我觉得不应该。那么多在外光鲜的Alpha都对他们的Omega不好，也许伟大的Steve Rogers私下是个不顾伴侣感受的控制狂，谁知道呢。我可不敢把这些告诉我侄女，她会一遍一遍地跟我重复，Steve Rogers是世界上最好的人，他和其他Alpha都不一样。这大概就是小孩子天真可爱的地方吧。

 

他们脚步略快地朝我的方向走来，我才发现他们的身后有几个人跟着，自以为很隐蔽地举着手机，也许想拍下美国队长的孩子长什么样。我这才明白了两人略显焦虑的样子，他们一定很少带着宝宝出现在人多的地方，尤其是冬日战士。他们走到我的咖啡店面前，也许美国队长在考虑要不要找个地方躲一下，好摆脱掉跟踪他们的人。我这时像个招揽生意的老板，和他打了招呼，问他要不要进来喝杯下午茶，二楼现在没有人。当然除了帮他们脱离困境，我还有满足自己八卦心理的私心。

 

Rogers队长转头看了眼他低着头哄宝宝的爱人，那人仰起脸微微点了点头，我才看清楚他帽檐下的五官。我不确定其他人印象中的冬日战士是什么样子，但肯定不是这样。没有任何凌厉的杀气，因为自己孩子哭泣而皱起的眉眼柔软又脆弱，但看向爱人的表情的是依赖的。他及肩的头发别在耳后，像其他刚生完宝宝的Omega一样，身上散发着母性，让人完全无法联想他从前杀手的形象。

 

我带他们走上了安静的二楼，尽管没有人，他们还是选择了最角落的位置，冬日战士坐在内侧，掀起了自己的衣服给孩子喂奶。我下楼给他们准备下午茶，哺乳期不能喝咖啡，我倒了热牛奶，备了一些甜品。

 

再上去时，两人已经不像刚才那样局促，Steve Rogers山一样的后背对着我，他的爱人和宝宝靠在他怀里。我走近才看到宝宝鼓着脸不断吮吸乳汁，小手抓着Steve Rogers递过去的一根食指，两位家长专注地盯着动作完全没有变化的宝贝，似乎在欣赏世界上最有意思的画面。这种场景永远让人感动，我下意识把脚步放到最轻，到他们面前时Steve Rogers抬头看我，脸上对宝宝温柔神色还没敛去，笑着和我说谢谢。冬日战士简短地看了我一眼，他不会像他的丈夫那样满脸笑容地致谢，但我险些因为他略微弯起的嘴角和眼纹呆住，即使我俩同为Omega。他属于人类的那只手轻轻挡住了宝宝露在外侧的耳朵，我想是避免我放瓷杯的时候会碰撞出太响的声音。

 

我把一盘黄油曲奇放在他们面前时，冬日战士的眼睛落在上面超过了三秒，对不起我好像有点太过留意他，但我猜他平日里一定爱吃这些。果然，我走开不久就听到身后咀嚼饼干的声音，我承认我在意他是否喜欢我的饼干，所以我回头看了，正好瞧见他把一块饼干喂进Steve Rogers嘴里的画面。现在的美国队长就像那些平时坐在我店里互喂蛋糕的小情侣们，一脸甜蜜地吞下再平常不过的曲奇，好像经过冬日战士的手它们裹上了一层糖霜一样。然后他们又靠在一起低声说着什么，两人都笑起来，冬日战士带着温度的手慢慢抚摸宝宝的身体，他的丈夫把他们环在怀里，另一只手把曲奇喂到他嘴里。

 

我不愿再打扰，轻声下了楼。时间过得很快，差不多一个小时后，Steve Rogers下楼来结账，James Buchanan Barnes在他身后不远处，宝宝吃饱已经睡着了，但他没有放进婴儿车，依然稳稳地抱在怀里。美国队长用他最友好的笑容向我道谢，称赞甜品的味道，正要付账，而我问他能否给我签名，我的侄女很喜欢你，账就免了。他很不好意思地笑了，签在我已经准备好的本子上，我又看了一眼不远处的Barnes，他再次戴好了刚才哺乳时脱下的帽子，看不清表情，安静地站在原处，一点声音都没有。Steve Rogers签好字，正打算还给我，再一次道谢，我问他，能不能让Barnes也签在旁边，我也很喜欢他，希望你们能一直幸福。

 

这不算撒谎吧，我在心里说，我是真诚祝福。Steve Rogers略带惊讶地睁大了他的蓝眼睛，很快又笑了，不是刚才那种美国队长式的笑容。他说好，带着我的本子和笔走向他的爱人，和他说明情况后我看到Barnes抬头看了过来，也是那种带着惊讶的眼神，他可能不常接收到陌生人的爱意，我想。然后他一手在本子上签字，很缓慢。Steve Rogers托着本子，眼睛跟着他写字的手，脸上一直保持着笑容。Barnes写完后他凑过去在他嘴角印了一个吻，又看了眼熟睡的宝宝，才拿着本子走过来还给我。我看到Barnes非常工整的字迹，不像美国队长那样签过许多遍已经熟练的签名，Barnes的字很漂亮，还带着些生疏，他写得是"Bucky Barnes"，跟在名字下面还有一句"Thank you"。

 

然后他们走了，我又看到Barnes朝我递来的柔和的笑容，比起第一个要自然和放松。我在那刻明白，他本来就是个这样温柔的人，并不是因为他“改过自新”，也不是因为他是美国队长的爱人，更不是因为他现在有了孩子。我也不会可惜大部分人不认识真正的他，因为懂他的人和他相爱相守，对他和Steve Rogers来说，都是他们坎坷人生中最大的幸运。

 

我长出了口气，感到许久未有愉悦心情。我想我回去可以告诉我的小侄女了，你的坚信全都是对的，甚至更甚。


End file.
